User talk:Deadlyslashsword
Um- Dude, Daku's my character from my story. I originally made the edit, but for some reason my wiki page logged itself out as I was making the edit. I was not aware of this, and have redone my edit. Appreciate your commitment to save other people's work from being vandalized, but Daku is my creation, and my edit is purposeful, not vandalization. Thanks for your concern. XXJackofBladesXx1 04:25, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I apologize Sorry I messed with the archive. I just really want to get away from that guy, so I vented on that page. So Sorry, hope this doesn't become a major thing, it won't happen again I swear. Zh'xonRomulus 23:11, October 22, 2010 (UTC) My Talkpage Why does everyone keep raising a stink about my own talkpage? All I did was try to get rid of the message, I've read it, its threatening, I want to forget it. Is there some direct rule I haven't seen that states users can't control what's on their own talkpage? Zh'xonRomulus 12:51, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Matters to discuss IRC Hey Honey up for some irc chat?--ZACH 01:37, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :...honey? ._. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 01:41, December 12, 2010 (UTC) About That Addendum... Can you say, "Whisper" by Evanescence? :) Good song, that is. Xelak: The Last KeyBender!!! 16:07, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, it looks like I'll have to rewrite it, then. - 22:17, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::No, no. It's good. Great, actually. I just noticed the similarities cuz I'm a huge Evanescence fan. Xelak: The Last KeyBender!!! 17:44, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh no, nothing major, just going to change the wording a bit. - 17:52, January 6, 2011 (UTC) DR Ping Thanks! Thanks! I don't really have all that many questions,I've been on quite a few wikis DTK88;All complaints should be directed here 18:51, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me Sorry to bother you, but I couldn't help but notice that you marked your Kingdom Hearts: Amelioratory Benevolence page as your own story, and as your property. May I inquire as to how you do that? TeeAiDee 14:21, February 11, 2011 (UTC)﻿ :Copy the code, edit it to your liking, replace my name with yours, slap in on your story page, and there you go. Keep in mind that the concept of ownership is a nebulous one, and while here each author recognizes another's creation, the template you inquire about doesn't do anything legally to claim the work as your own, and will only serve to inform others that you're the author. - 16:59, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Categorizing Why? I'm sorry... My internet hiccuped, I swear! Before I got back, you were gone! I'm really sorry! maggosh 07:04, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Darn it, I forgot again. Happy (late) Birthday! Hi there, why are you doing say the "Bzzzt, wrong" word on Dwarf Woodlands (KH:TAoSD&G)? There's nothing wrong with it. BrittalCroftFan 04:08, November 26, 2011 (UTC)BrittalCroftFan Hello Hello again, DSS, I've been a bit busy. Anyway, it is quite disappointing that Destiny Reach has fallen quiet, therefore I am starting up a similar project. I would be welcome for your input. - Hubris 18:28, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello there Hi. I just got done doing a quick read over of your Ameliatory Benevolence articles, and the story and characters seemed very appealing to me. I was wondering, do you still have inspiration for Kingdom Hearts fanon stories? Many of the best authors here aren't really active anymore, and this kind of depresses me. I'd like to work together with as many of the formerly active members as possible to bring KH Fanon back to life, and you are one of the main members I had in mind. If you could give me a moment of your time, I'd appreciate it. Thank you. TeeAiDee (talk) 20:35, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi DSS, it's been a while How have you been DSS? I haven't talked to you in months so I don't know how you've been. Hope you and everyone else is doign alright. SoraDragonCalibur (talk) 05:11, December 3, 2012 (UTC)